


A Kiss of Relief

by Fibi94



Series: A series of Hacy kisses [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, discord prompt, injured macy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: A series of Hacy kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529753
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A Kiss of Relief

A Kiss of Relief

He sees her lying in the middle of an empty warehouse, he doesn't know why the assassin brought her here, but right now he doesn't really care, all he really cares is her, is the blood that’s staining her shirt and the concrete beneath her. He runs to her tripping just a few feet away from her, falling to his knees, a bolting pain shooting up his spine. He tries to get up, but his feet weren’t cooperating, he curses under his breath, Macy is so close, he crawls closer to her, his hands slipping on her blood pooling underneath her. He feels sick when the thick liquid coats his fingers but he holds it back, “Macy!” he breathes out her name, his hands, pull her on his lap, one arm around her limp shoulders, the other on her stomach, slowly healing the wound, he feels bolts of pain running up his hands as the skin and muscle gets sewn back together.

“Harry” she gasps, she’s still too pale, too sick looking, but the grip on his arm is tight, he feels the sob forming in his throat, she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer, her hands leaving bloody imprints against the skin of his neck, the top of his shirt, her wraps his hands around her back and waist, his bloody imprints on her shirt. “Thank you for coming.” she whispers against his neck, he feels goosebumps raising on his skin, “How could I not?” he says, trying to joke, trying to lighten the very heavy mood, but it comes off wrong. She pulls back her dark eyes finding his, “Harry” he feels the breath getting caught on his throat, his eyes falling on her lips for a moment, before he quickly chastises himself and looks away, she leans forward and for a moment he forgets how to breath “Thank you” she whispers against his cheek, he doesn't want to believe his ears, he doesn’t believe his brain that tells him that the sigh he heard is relief, her lips touch his cheek just inches away from where he really wanted to feel her lips touch.


End file.
